1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ceiling mounted robot.
2. Related Art
Typically, an industrial robot with an articulated arm is installed on the ground, and for example, is configured in such a manner as to assemble a predetermined structural body on a work bed. The movement envelope of the articulated arm excludes an envelope in which the articulated arm interferes with a base of the industrial robot installed on the ground.
The ceiling mounted robot is an industrial robot, the base of which is installed on a ceiling so as to avoid interference between the articulated arm and the base. This articulated arm can have a wide movement envelope around the base of 360° or greater.
A ceiling mounted SCARA robot disclosed in International Publication No. 2012/029173 is known as an example of such a ceiling mounted robot. The ceiling mounted robot has a base; a first arm portion that is rotatably provided on the base via a first joint portion; and a second arm portion that is rotatably provided on the first arm portion via a second joint portion. The ceiling mounted robot is configured in such a manner that a predetermined tool such as a hand device can be attached to a tip portion of a movable shaft portion which is provided in the second arm portion.
For example, there is an industrial robot that has a camera installed on an articulated arm, and can confirm the position of a tip portion of an articulated arm with respect to a structural body. In an industrial robot with a base installed on the ground, a relay cable such as a communication cable of such a camera can be directly connected to a controller or the like that is installed on the outside.
However, since a ceiling mounted robot has a wide movement envelope, when a camera or the like is installed on an articulated arm, and a relay cable is directly connected to an outside device, the relay cable may become entangled with the articulated arm, and a load may be applied to the relay cable.